Fastener products, such as hook components of hook and loop fasteners, or other projections for releasable engagement into a cooperating material, can be manufactured by a continuous molding method employing a mold roll that has fastener-shaped mold cavities formed in its periphery. The mold roll can be formed of an axially compressed stack of ring-form mold plates. In operation, molten polymer from an extruder can be introduced into a pressure nip to force the molten polymer under high pressure into the fastener cavities of the mold roll to mold fastener elements (e.g., hooks or stems). At the same time, the mold roll can form a sheet-form base from which the fastener elements extend.